edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Ed-venture
The Eds and the Peach Creek kids are going on a field trip to Six Flags Great Adventure in New Jersey. A lot of weird things happen, Edd discovers that John is his brother, Eddy and Kevin locked themselves in a restroom in the park, Ed gets turned into a Funnel cake, The Kanker sisters and the Lemon Brook Lumpers came to ruin the trip for the Eds and the Peach Creek kids, John tags along to guard the kids, Sarah pukes on Kingda Ka, Jimmy chickens out on a spinning ride, and Jonny accidently crashed Rolf's tractor while heading for New Jersey. Episode line Ed: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Eddy: Ed, Shut up. Edd:(to Eddy) He's excited that we are going to another amusment park. Ed: I'm prepared! (holds up can of coke) Eddy: Ed, where did you get the coke? Ed: I seen a Six flags ad on TV and it's buy 1 ticket, get 1 free with every can of coke. Sarah: What an idiot. Kevin: (to Nazz) Where's John? Nazz: He was suppossed to be here an hour ago. (Bus pulls up and doors open) Jimmy: John, is that you? John: All aboard, for Six flags Great Adventure! Edd: I never knew you had a licence. John:'' ''The Principal told me to drive the bus, since I'm new here. Marie: No fair, how come they get to go. May: While we are trapped in school? Lee: Let's ruin their trip and claim our men. LB Lumpers: You're after that John guy, too? Lee: What did he do to you guys? LB Lumpers: He hurt one of our players, stood up in defense against the weak, and sabotaged our games. (on the bus) Edd:(looks at family photo) One half is missing. Ed: What do you mean? Edd: It means that the photo is ripped in half, the other half is missing. John: Jackson, New Jersey, Six Flags Great Adventure! Nazz: Look at the size of that coaster! John: That's Kingda Ka, the Tallest, Fastest roller coaster in the world, and the jewel of the park. Rolf: Rolf thinks that wood boy must've crashed Rolf's tractor! Jonny:(in parking lot) Way to go, pal! (at the ticket stand) Eddy: One ticket please. Ticket guy: Here you go. (Ed puts coke can on the stand) Ticket guy: Here's your free ticket, sir. John: Let's head to Season pass processing! (Back on the bus) Kankers: Nothing will stand between my girls and our men. LB Lumpers: Nothing will stand between us and revenge. Ed: One funnel cake, please. Funnel cake guy: Here you go. (Ed's jacket gets caught in the funnel cake machine and pulls him in) Nazz: One funnel cake, dude. Funnel cake guy: Here you go. Funnel ed: Hello Nazz. Nazz: (Screams) (Edd comes) Edd: Ed, did you get turned into a funnel cake? Ed: Yeah! (On Kingda Ka) Sarah: I don't feel so good (pukes) (in the bathroom) Eddy: Listen Shovel-head, I had enough of you pushing me around. Kevin: Bring it on, Dorky! (Fights) Kevin: Dork. (turns knob) Kevin: We're locked in! Eddy: Aww man, we can't stay in here forever! (at the tea cups) Rolf: C'mon, Jimmy. Jimmy: Ahhhhh, dizziness! Rolf: We're not even on this mechanism. Ed: What a Fun day! Lee: Your Queens in shining armor have arrived! Edd: May, Lee, Marie?!?! Marie: Nice to see us again, Cutie pies? Edd: Usually at unexpecting times. LB Lumpers: (grabs Edd) Where's John!? John: Keep your Lemon Brook hands off my brother!! Kankers: Brother!? Kids: (no Eddy or Kevin) Brother?!?! John: It's true. (Holds up missing half to photo) LB Lumpers: (to John) So your Brother is this Peach creek weakling? Edd: No, I'm an ODST.(Holds up SMG) Edd and John: Drop Ed and untie the kids and security, throw these fun crashers outta here! Security: Got it! (Throws Kankers out) LB Lumpers: You win this time, but we'll be back! (Runs away) Edd: I have a brother! (Back on the bus) Edd: (To John) I can't believe your my brother. John: (To Edd) I am your father's illigitiment son, your half-brother. Nazz: (to John) You're Edd's half-brother. Edd: Father told me me that he re-married, years before I was born. But never mentioned that he had a son. John: Kept it a secret until the time came. Ed: You should get us back to Peach Creek. John: Why do I get the feeling that we left someone behind? Edd: Has anyone seen Kevin and Eddy? (Back at the park restroom) Eddy: Help, help! Kevin: Help, Help! Eddy: Get us outta here! Kevin: Rolf, Nazz, John, Jonny Where are you?!!!?? Loudspeaker: It is now 10:00 and Six flags Great Adventure is closed. Kevin and Eddy: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (End) Category:Episodes